Awkward Silence
by kaoru1174
Summary: Squee is finally in his last year of skool. he prays it will go over without incident but that seems to not be in his future when a new freshman grows attached to him
1. Chapter 1

Awkward Silence: Chapter 1

By: kaoru1174

A/N: So heres that new story i promised if any one's interested.. this is my first _published _slash that isn't Mirage of Blaze related. i really like the idea of a DibxSquee. im sure it's not very original but thats okay. this should be short, about 2-3 chapters because thats all my small brain can withstand. Maybe longer which all depends on my schedule. the chapters are short because i start to ramble if they aren't. kinda like this?

**Warnings:** This is yaoi/Shonen Ai/BoyXBoy. don't like dont read. Pretty simple? All is owned by Jhonen Vasquez and Nightwish and their associates. Not by me. Support them by buying their stuff.

So Enjoy and tell me what you think. constructive criticism is good.

I had never met anyone quite like Dib before. In all reality he scared me. At first. I first met the tall skinny boy in his first year of Hi Skool. I was about 3 years older than him but his reputation followed him through the doors that day. He was known for his crazy interest in the paranormal and being completely unlike anyone else.

I myself did not have the best reputation. I was still the scared, shy child who still carries around a piece of stuffing from my only friend, my teddy bear, Shmee, even though I could no longer hear his voice. I kept to myself and because of this was the constant butt of many jokes. So I understood the small freshman boy even if I wish to have no association with him.

But that would not be my fate. The first day at lunch I took my usual corner to eat the sorry excuse that was my lunch. My parents refused to give me money for lunch, or even fill out the papers for the lunch program, even though I would be allowed free lunch. So I snuck whatever I could find out of my house which often wasn't much. I dug out my hand-me-down CD player that my scary neighbor, Nny, had given me and blasted the volume on the Nightwish CD to block out the chatter of the lunchroom.

I didn't know how long Dib sat there watching me but when I finally noticed I jumped out of my skin! I screamed and almost dropped my CD player! My outburst, of course, drew attention to us. I turned red but Dib seemed completely unfazed by the attention. He just continued to stare at me like he didn't hear the whispers.

Me. In my total shyness just tried to ignore it all. I'm not here…

Eventually after what seemed like the entire lunch period, Dib spoke. His comment took me completely by surprise. All he said was "Can I have some of your Chezy Pufs?"

I almost choked in surprise. Of all the things he could have said? I stared stupidly at him and managed a sentence.

"They're stale…" Mentally I wanted to punch myself! Nice going Todd, way to lose the only person who ever even associated with you! Even if it is just for Chezy Pufs.

Dib's face spread into a grin. "That's the way I like them best!"

And this small awkward silence lead into a whole new friendship I never knew could exist.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Woo i finally finished! Yay! so heres the new and last chapter for those of you who care. Sorry for the long no update period. Well hope you like it. Im happy i accomplished something! Enjoy the story!

Everything belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Not Me. Go buy the books. Thanks

Awkward Silence Chapter 2 (final)

After my encounter with the tall freshman I attempted to go on with my day like nothing happened. Of course this didn't happen…It never did. There was the usually shoving into lockers and trampled to the floor that had been a part of my life ever since I came back from the asylum where I spent most of my childhood at. But today mixed with the physical abuse was a new chorus of "I can't believe you hung around with that horrible freak, Dib!" and choruses of "Todd's Got Freak Germs now!" Ignoring the abuse I continued my train of thought.

Dib didn't really seem that freakish to me. But that's coming from another freak, I guess. I even kind of enjoyed our silent Chezy Puf eating. Maybe he wants to be friends. That childish hope. But the rational part of me told me it was a joke. Don't get your hopes up. No one would want to be your friend. Every friend I'd ever had was ether crazy or got hurt.

So I forcefully shoved those ideas from my head and walked home. I focused on it so hard that I ignored everything and everyone.

I took the long way home without even noticing. This led me almost around the entire filthy city I lived in. I usually avoided this route at all costs because of the muggers and druggies that roamed the street. But being caught up in my mental conversation I barely noticed.

All I thought of was the skinny boy called Dib. I half hoped Dib would sit by me at lunch again. Maybe… just maybe I could have a friend? I shook myself when I realized how stupid this was. I knew it wouldn't happen. I mean no matter how strange Dib was he couldn't be that crazy to want to be near me. But I still made a mental note to pack extra Chezy Pufs if there was any.

I finally managed to get home. I tiptoed past the empty house across the street. Nny had left over 10 years ago but the house and its surroundings still smelled of his... experiments. And it scared me. I really didn't want to go inside my house because I knew I had went over the curfew my dad felt I needed. They never wanted me around but still insisted I come home directly after school. I knew there would be punishment for my offense.

I crept through my front door praying no one was around so I could run to my room. Maybe even pretend I was here all along. Like my entire day, no such luck. As soon as the door closed, an empty beer bottle smashed against the door, pieces of the shattered glass slicing my cheek. So much for 'welcome home'.

My dad pinned me up against the door, incoherently screaming at me. I didn't listen; we went through this every day. Where was I? Doing drugs, getting fucked up the ass, blah blah. I barely even felt the hits that eventually came. My mind once again drifted off to Dib. I hoped this obsession wasn't permanent.

My dad, never being someone who enjoyed being ignored, grabbed my hair and dragged me to my room. The pain caught my attention and I screamed. He threw me on the floor and started to kick me in the side. I was crying now. After a few minutes of the constant pain, he let up. I thought he had had enough and was going to go and watch TV. I looked up. Dib was in my room! And he had my dad held up by his ragged stained shirt. I panicked. I staggered up, ignoring the pain in my side, grabbed at Dib's faded black trench coat.

"Don't, Dib! Let him go! Please?" I pleaded. He turned to look down at me. His expression softened.

"How can you protect him?" he asked. I looked away because there was no answer to that. This was all I'd ever known. Dib forcefully dropped my dad to the floor and turned to me. I flinched when he reached to wipe the blood from my lip but let him anyways. I couldn't look at him. Without any warning he grabbed my hand and dragged me from my house. I could hear my dad screaming at us, calling us faggots and everything else.

After he dragged me about a block, I started crying from the pain in my side. Dib looked back in shock. He stopped and wrapped me in his arms. The shock made me stop crying. He held me for I don't know how long and I had never felt safer in my life. But I also felt awkward so pushed away from him.

He looked hurt when I pulled away but I ignored it.

"You can't possibly want to stay there, do you?" Dib whispered.

I laughed "Of course not! But where do you expect me to go? I'm going pay for this when I go home."

"You don't have to go back there..." He replied shyly.

"Of course I do! Where else would I go..?" I trailed off at his expression "what?"

"You could stay with me. I mean… if you want to. You'd have to deal with my little sister but she keeps to herself mostly. And …uh my dad's never home and when he is he never notices me. He'd let you stay. And-and I'm ranting…" He ended quietly. A blush tinted his pale skin and he looked down.

I didn't know what to say. This wasn't happening…

"You-you don't want me to stay with you. Really you don't. It will be bad, bad things happen around me. I don't want something to happen to you." I turned to walk away.

"Why wouldn't I?" he screamed. "I don't care what happens! I WANT you to stay with me."

I didn't understand him. I shook my head. "You're joking right?"

"Why would I joke about something like this?"He looked so hurt. "Look at least stay the night. You can take a shower, get clean clothes."

How could anyone say no to this kid, anyways? So I reluctantly followed him to his house. Inside his house were a bunch of pictures and certificates all relating to the professor guy who used to be on TV.

"You must really like this guy." I commented.

He smiled shyly "Not really, that's my dad."

My jaw dropped "Really?"

"Uh...Yeah. So I'll show you the shower and where towels are and everything." He said quickly. Practically running to show me everything.

Dib handed me a towel and a set of pajamas. I thanked him shyly and went to take a shower.

When I got out and got dressed I found Dib In what I assumed was his bedroom. He looked up from about 10 different computer screens and smiled at me. He got up and took my towel and left the room. I wandered over to his bed where I sat down. Without thinking I laid down on the comfy mattress.

I don't know how long I had been asleep but I woke up wrapped in something warm. I looked around and found that I was wrapped up in Dib's arms. I panicked but managed to calm myself because I didn't want to wake him. I had never seen someone look so peaceful and I just stared at his face, examining every inch. Dib squirmed and cuddled closer to me.

"I love you" he breathed, not waking.

I don't know if he was just dreaming or was he really taking to me but I think I could get used to this. Maybe I would stay for awhile and hear him actually say that when he was awake.

The silence filled my head as I relaxed into the moment. I think I really could get used to this not so awkward silence.


End file.
